<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you me, everyday life by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627308">you me, everyday life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[[Post Endgame.]] </p><p>Carol and Wanda moved to countryside after Endgame. and</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you me, everyday life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>เมื่อแสงแดดอ่อนๆ ยามเช้าสาดส่องเข้ามาภายในห้องนอน ร่างหนึ่งที่นอนหันหลังให้หน้าต่างกำลังซุกตัวอยู่บนที่นอน ครึ่งบนโดนแสงยามเช้ากระทบเข้าทั้งเรือนผมบลอนด์สั้นและแผ่นหลังขาวเนียนละเอียด ส่วนครึ่งล่างซุกอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มสีครีม บ่นพึมพำเบาๆ ในลำคอ ทำให้อีกร่างหนึ่งอดมองไม่ได้ วันด้าตื่นแต่เช้า เธอออกกำลังกายและเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จไม่นาน เดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำพลางเช็ดผมด้วยผ้าขนหนู เธอเดินอ้อมเตียงไปที่หน้าต่าง เอื้อมมือไปดึงม่านหนามาปิดแสงแดดแต่กลับโดนร่างบนเตียงห้ามเอาไว้ก่อน วันด้าจึงเดินกลับไปที่เตียงนอน เธอได้แต่ยิ้มและส่ายหน้าให้กับคนบนเตียงที่ทำตัวอ้อนเธออยู่</p><p>"วันนี้ร้อนเหรอคะ" วันด้าถาม ผมเปียกของเธอนั้นใกล้แห้งแล้ว ส่วนผ้าขนหนูที่เช็ดผมนั้นเปียกไปหมด</p><p>"อือหึ" ร่างบนเตียงพลิกตัวกลับมา ส่งรอยยิ้มหวานให้พร้อมหลับตาปี๋ยิ่งกว่าเดิม วันด้าที่นั่งอยู่บนขอบเตียงนั้นก็เอ็นดูอยู่ไม่น้อย เธอเท้าแขนคร่อมร่างนั้นก่อนจะก้มลงเอาปลายจมูกถูกับอีกฝ่าย</p><p>"ง่วงมั้ยเนี่ย จะนอนต่อมั้ยเอ่ย เดี๋ยวเราไปปิดม่านให้" วันด้าถามขึ้น ส่วนเจ้าตัวนั้นก็ได้แต่ส่งเสียงฮึดฮัดอยู่ในลำคอ "สรุปว่าไงคะ ไม่ตอบดีๆ เดี๋ยวจะออกแล้วนะ"</p><p>"ไม่เอา ไม่ปิด แล้วก็ไม่ให้ออกด้วย" ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้วันด้าจะเลี้ยงเด็กโข่งซะแล้ว เพราะเจ้าคนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงนั้นกอดรั้งวันด้าเอาไว้ไม่ให้ไปไหน แถมยังเริ่มงอแงอีกด้วย</p><p>"ถ้าแคลไม่ดื้อ เราก็ไม่ออกไปไหนหรอกน่า" เธอได้แต่ส่ายหัวอย่างเอ็นดู อันที่จริง นานๆ ทีแครอลจะอแงเอาแบบนี้ ถ้าไม่ใช่วันที่ป่วยก็มักจะเป็นวันที่นอนไม่สบายตัว ส่วนวันนี้ก็คงจะเป็นวันที่นอนไม่สบายตัวอย่างแน่นอน อันที่จริงแครอลเพิ่งเข้านอนเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนพระอาทิตย์จะโผล่ขึ้นมาเท่านั้น แต่ถ้าวันไหนเธอนอนไม่หลับ ก็มักจะงอแงอย่างนี้ทั้งวัน</p><p>"แน่ใจนะ" </p><p>"อื้อ จะหนีไปไหนได้ล่ะ ยังไงดูท่าแล้ววันนี้ก็คงต้องเลี้ยงเด็กแถวนี้ทั้งวันแน่ๆ" วันด้าตอบ เธอลุกไปเก็บผ้าเช็ดผมก่อนจะเดินกลับมานั่งที่เดิม ส่วนแครอลก็ได้แต่พลิกตัวมองตามตลอด เธอเหมือนเด็กชะมัด วันด้าคิด</p><p>"ไหนใครเด็ก แอบซุกเด็กไว้ที่ไหน บอกมาเลยนะ" แครอลเองก็ดูท่าจะเล่นตามวันด้าอยู่ไม่น้อย เธอถึงกับลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงพร้อมกับทำท่ามองหา 'เด็ก' ที่วันด้าพูดถึง</p><p>"เด็กที่นั่งโทงๆ อยู่บนเตียงนี่ไงล่ะ" วันด้ายิ้มส่ายหัวให้กับการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย เธอขยุ้มเสื้อกล้ามตัวบางปาไปทางแครอล "สวมเสื้อหน่อยได้มั้ยเนี่ย เดี๋ยวก็ป่วยหรอก"</p><p>"สวมทำไม เดี๋ยวก็ถอดแล้ว" คนที่พูดยังคนนั่งยิ้มเด๋อด๋า ส่วนคนที่ได้ฟังนั้นก็ได้แต่หน้าแดง</p><p>"ไม่คุยด้วยแล้ว ไปกินมื้อเช้าดีกว่า" วันด้าพูดจบก็เดินหนีไปเลย ทิ้งเจ้าคนตัวสูงให้รีบหยิบเสื้อกล้ามนั่นมาสวมแล้วตามออกไป</p><p>"วันด้าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ วันนี้มีอะไรเป็นมื้อเช้า" แครอลเดินตรงเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายในห้องครัว พยายามช่วยหยิบนั่นหยิบนี่มาให้</p><p>"ทำกินเองเลย" วันด้าบอก เธอตักซุปในหม้อใส่ชามแล้วเดินไปที่โต๊ะอาหารทันที</p><p>"เขินก็บอกว่าเขินนะ" แครอลเดินตามไปหอมแก้มวันด้าจากด้านหลัง จะว่าเขินก็ได้ วันด้าคิด แม้ว่าเธอจะเห็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในหัวแครอลทั้งหมดแล้วก็ตาม และแครอลเองก็รู้ตัวดี แต่ทำยังไงได้ล่ะ คนข้างตัวเธอนี่น่ามันเขี้ยวสุดๆ "เดี๋ยวเราไปนอนต่อดีกว่า กินข้าวเสร็จแล้วเข้าไปจุ๊บเติมพลังให้หน่อยได้มั้ยอะ" แครอลถาม</p><p>"แค่จุ๊บเท่านั้นนะ" </p><p>"อือหึ" แครอลตอบพร้อมยิ้มจนตาปิด ส่วนมือทั้งสองข้างของเธอนั้นก็ไขว้หลังไปพร้อมๆ กับไขว้นิ้วด้วย ก่อนจะขโมยจูบเบาๆ แล้ววิ่งเข้าห้องนอนไป</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>กว่าทั้งคู่จะได้ออกมาอีกทีก็เป็นช่วงตะวันตกดิน วันด้าคิดว่าจะเข้าไปจูบเบาๆ แล้วนอนมองแครอลตอนหลับ สุดท้ายเธอก็ต้านทานแรงดึงดูดของเตียงนอนไม่ไหว ตื่นมาอีกทีก็กลายเป็นว่าแครอลนอนมองตาแป๋วอยู่ไม่ไกล เธอได้แต่คิดว่าถ้ามีแครอลนอนอยู่ข้างๆ อย่างนี้ทุกวันก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย แถมยังมีคนคอยกอดปลอบเธอในวันที่เธอฝันร้ายอีกด้วย</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>